


On Summoning

by owlmoose



Series: 15 Characters [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy X
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, aeons, gameplay meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Yuna have a difference of opinion about the use of Aeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 characters meme on Tumblr. The prompt was "Fenris and Yuna get into a fight." This is totally out of any kind of logical crossover context, but I really love how the character interaction worked out.

"Those creatures are dangerous."

Yuna tightened her hands around her staff but otherwise did her best not to let her exasperation show. Instead, she looked away from the dead dragon in the center of the clearing and crooked her finger toward Valefor, who floated down to her with a soft screech. “Thank you,” she murmured, stroking her muzzle before dismissing her with a tip of her staff. The aeon folded its wings over its back and then flew up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. Only then did she turn and look at Fenris, who stood behind her, sword still out, a scowl on his face. “The aeons are only as dangerous as whoever controls them.”

"Mages." Fenris snorted and sheathed his sword behind his back. 

"Summoners," Yuna corrected him. "Only a Summoner whom the fayth deems worthy can control an aeon."

"Summoners are mages," Fenris countered. "You wield healing magic, and basic elemental spells. How are you different than any other mage?"

Yuna sighed and spread her hands wide. “Fenris. I’m sorry. I’ve tried to understand. I know you have reason to distrust mages. But what have I ever done to earn such suspicion, when I’ve just saved your life from a dragon?” She shook her head. “The aeons are no threat to you, Fenris.”

He crossed his arms. “No more threat than a demon, I suppose.”

"A demon?!" Yuna shuddered in horror and took a step back from him. "How dare you compare my bond with the fayth to consorting with demons? The aeons are nothing like demons! They fight against fiends, and Sin, just as we do. They do not seek to control us, or to hurt us."

"Oh?" Fenris arched a brow. "Can you truly say that no summoner has used an aeon for an unsavory purpose? To gain power, say, or to hurt another person?"

"I—" Yuna stopped and pressed her lips together, thinking of Seymour Guado, the crimes he had committed. "No," she admitted. "I can’t say that. But I can say that I won’t. Not ever."

Fenris stared at her for a long moment. “I would like to believe you,” he said, then turned and started walking away. “I only wish I could.”

Yuna glanced at the dead dragon one last time before falling into to step behind him, and into the silence of an uneasy truce.


End file.
